


Monster Inside

by Dudette_Mal



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Keith (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), Gen, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Keith and Shiro are Siblings, Keith has trust issues, Shapeshifting, the beginning is achronical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 08:52:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12251076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dudette_Mal/pseuds/Dudette_Mal
Summary: Nightmares mess with Keith's concentration when they mind melt and some thoughts surface that he never wanted anyone to see. Of course, they misunderstand completely and everything threatens to fall apart.





	Monster Inside

**Author's Note:**

> This is not what I was going for, but it happened anyway. (Which is why I'm only uploading it here in case I'll delete it tomorrow.)

Every breath turned into a fight. Exhaustion had long since settled in his bones. Keith’s eyes fell shut. Then a jerk, Black had turned to the castle. “No,” he told him, reaching for the controls and tried to change their course, “ _Don’t._ ”

However, Black chose to ignore his Paladin. He even stopped purring at him like a cat that tried to heal a wound.

As a last attempt, ~~~~Keith pulled the controls back and forth as the cockpit blurred before his eyes.

 

* * *

 

_Lance grip on Keith’s collar was like iron – hard and cold – as he shook Keith. And Keith… Keith couldn’t react. He had hoped, they never saw it, never guessed it, but there he was. All because of a damned nightmare that messed with his concentration and a mind that betrayed him. When Lance let go of him, he couldn’t quite catch his fall. Then again, the pain of his head colliding with the ground didn’t even stop Lance's words from ringing in his ears. “What sort of monster are you?!”_

_Keith scrambled to get on his feet and clenched his arms to his body. “You know I’m part Galra,” he tried to defend himself, but the gazes of his team – former team, his mind supplied almost immediately – told him they didn’t accept it._

_“That’s no excuse!”_

_But Keith had already known that. His shoulders fell and he left the ship._

 

* * *

 

Pidge was the first one on Keith’s side. She was too weak to pull him out of the lion, but feeling his weak pulse already eased her mind a little bit. Her hand lightly touched his hair and her heart immediately sunk again.

It was bloody.

 

* * *

 

_Allura couldn’t understand why the lions refused them. Surely, they couldn’t be on Keith’s side, she tried to convince herself. Blue’s rage and worry told her otherwise. “Please,” she whispered, her hand touching the barrier, “I don’t understand.”_

_The lion ignored her plea._

 

* * *

 

He was scared.

The blade was cold against his ear. And it hurt. So much he was screaming when it parted the hair and pierced though the skin.

Before he was pressed into the ground, he saw the reflection in the mirror. His stomach turned at the sight of the blood.

 

* * *

 

When Keith stumbled out of the cry-pod he was caught by someone violet. Galra?, he thought and tensed, but then Allura appeared and he relaxed again.

But then… then he remembered. He pushed himself away from Kolivan and steadied himself, almost falling back into the cry-pod hadn’t Kolivan reached out for him again. “Calm down,” he told him.

Keith stared at him like he was insane and when Allura’s soft hand touched his cheek he flinched hard and Kolivan had trouble steadying him.

Then there was a pleasant feeling that weirdly originated from his head. Only after a few seconds he realized, that he had his ears out. Kolivan gently ran his claws up and down his cat-like ears and Keith’s blood ran cold.

His ears dropped and morphed back into the human ears. “Don’t do that,” Allura told him, “Please don’t. You don’t have the energy for it.”

Keith gritted his teeth. He knew it would hurt, but what did she expect from him? His appearance was the origin of his problems. “You already know I’m a mon–“

“The one who abused you like that is the monster,” Pidge interrupted him and stepped close. “You were a _kid_. For the Galra you still are one.”

“Pidge is right,” Lance said, “I’m sorry. God, I thought you attacked a cat or something stupid like that. As if, you’d ever do that. So sorry, buddy.” He shifted his weight and offered an embarrassed smile. “I’m your right arm, I should have know, you would never do anything like that.”

Keith couldn’t believe his ears. His gaze wandered over his team, the first people he had considered his family since Shiro. “I can stay?” he mumbled and looked at Kolivan.

“Yes,” the Blade answered, “Either with the other paladins or at our headquarters. Nobody will ever send you away again.” His claws gently ran through his soft hair. “It’s you decision, Keith.”

“It’s never my decision.” Keith laughed grimly. “The question is always just how to best get rid of me. Food poisoning? Beating me up? Locking me up?” Keith crossed his arms and stared at the ground, before he shrugged. “Best, I take Black and see if I can find an uninhabited planet.”

Kolivan growled at his words and pulled Keith close. “Humans are vile creatures.” Then he put his chin on Keith’s head and started purring. “Galra children are precious. A gift. How can humans treat their offspring like that?”

Keith shrugged. “I’m not a real human _or_ a real Galra. There is _no_ place for me.”

There was a strangled sob.

“Your place is with us, Keith.” Pidge’s arms were warm around his stomach. “I know sorry isn’t nearly cutting it, but it’s all I can offer right now. I’m sorry.”

It was that moment when Hunk hurried into the room with a plate full of goo. As soon as he saw Keith, a bright smile settled on his lips. “I’m so glad you’re better,” he told him and offered the plate, “Pidge reminded me to make something light. I hope you’ll like it!” At the sight of the food Keith’s stomach growled.

But he looked at the food with a frown. Hunk’s smile wavered a little. Keith’s stomach churned. “I’m not hungry.”

“You’ll need the energy to get healthy,” Pidge mumbled and let carefully go of him. She pressed his hands and the told him. “We can share if you want.”

Keith stared at her for a while, then he shrugged. “Alright.” He took the plate and the spoon offered and scoped up a huge bite before offering it to her. She took it without hesitation and so Keith wolfed down the rest.

Hunk shifted his weight and looked at Pidge who smiled sadly. “Apparently some of his families gave him food poisoning,” she explained softly and Hunk’s eyes widened. “It’s natural he’s suspicious after…” Her shoulders dropped lightly.

Keith gave him the only half-eaten meal back. “I’m full,” he declared and stood up.

When he took the first tender steps towards the door, Kolivan put his hand on Keith’s shoulder. “Are you going to sleep?”

“I’m heading to Black,” he told him, “We still have a bone to pick.”

Kolivan shook his head. “If anything you should be thankful for the lion’s interference. You would have died otherwise.”

“Then we’d be over and done with this shit,” Keith turned around, eyes flaming in anger, “I’m sick of losing families every time my control slips.” He turned around again and marched out of the room without looking back.

 

* * *

 

It was warm. Warm and cosy. Black was purring happily in the back of his mind and Keith– Keith was just half-awake when he pulled the blanket tighter.

With a startle, he was awake and stared at a red blanket. Keith couldn’t remember bringing it. After a quick gaze though the cockpit, his heart sank. Black must have let somebody else inside, because he couldn’t remember bringing a mountain of packaged snacks or a card either.

He listened, but the only thing that reached his ears was someone tinkering in the hanger. So, he let go of the blanket and snatched the card.

_Keith_ , he read, _Pidge already said it, sorry doesn’t make what we did better, but we are sorry. I hope prepacked food is less threatening than made food. Please eat something. If you don’t feel comfortable with it either, everyone is willing to be your taste tester!_

_I’m so sorry. We should never have doubted you. – Hunk_

He blinked and then grabbed a few snacks before he exited the lion. Pidge sat at Green’s paw with her laptop on her lap running another analysis. After a quick consideration, he approached her and threw a snack on her lap.

Pidge yelped softly and slid down the paw. After she saved her laptop from crashing into the ground, she saw Keith. “Hey Keith,” she greeted him, “How did you sleep?” She took the snack and opened him.

He bit his lip and shrugged. “Good enough.”

“Hunk said you slept like a log. It’s great that you finally got some rest.” She smiled and bit into the snack.

Keith settled on the ground a few meters away. “You think so?” His ears flinched and he morphed back into his human form. “Sorry, I’m still…”

“The cat ears are actually pretty cute,” Pidge told him softly, “I bet they are super soft too!”

He shrugged and opened a snack for himself. “My father always said they were like kitten ears, I guess…”

“So, your father is the human in their relationship?” she asked and inclined his head.

Keith nodded lightly. “I guess. I never met my mother though.” He fumbled a little with the wrapping before ripping it off completely. “But my knife was hers, so she must have been a Blade of Marmora.” He swallowed the rest of the snack without chewing.

Pidge hummed softly in understanding. “Kolivan actually flipped when he saw your ears. He said you still had the ears of a cub and you shouldn’t have been allowed the trials in the first place.” She chuckled softly. “He said you should still be chasing your tail and play. I’d say congrats to your second childhood, may this one be better than your human one, but I imagine it will be a little annoying at the same time.” He offered her another snack, which she took with a soft ‘Thanks’.

“It doesn’t sound that bad…” he mumbled and stretched. “I mean if you ignore the time between my father and Shiro’s family.”

Her eyes widened. “You’ve lived with Shiro before?”

“Not exactly with Shiro,” he explained, “But his parents took me in after he left for the Garrison. We became fast friends when he came for a visit the first time. His parents are really great.”

Pidge nodded lightly. “Yeah, Shiro told Matt and me a lot about his parents and his almost brother. We never understood what the ‘almost’ meant, but here I am, millions of kilometres from home and understand.” She chuckled softly. “Considering that Shiro lived with us while preparing for Kerberos, I’m your ‘almost’ sister too, right?” Her eyes sparkled in glee.

Keith stopped in mid-opening another snack and stared at her. “You’d want that? Even though I’m… not entirely human?”

She grinned. “I’m from a family of space-lovers. Why wouldn’t I want a half-alien as big brother?”

For the first time in what seemed to be an eternity to Pidge, she saw Keith smile a real smile. “You’d be part of my one good family then, so don’t mess with my trust,” he told her and paused for a moment before he added, “or I’d need to kill you to restore Shiro’s family honour.”

Pidge buried her face in her hands and laughed like she hadn’t laughed in months. However, she swore to herself, she would never hurt him again.

 

* * *

 

 

Keith felt his body relaxed when he came into the kitchen early the next morning and there was only Pidge eating something. “Hey,” he greeted her softly.

“Morning,” she answered with a smile. “How did you sleep?”

“Fine,” he shrugged softly, “You?”

“Way better than the night before,” she answered and offered him her plate, “Want to share again?”

“I… yes,” he answered and grabbed a spoon from the drawer. “Did you still finish your analyses yesterday?” he asked when he sat down next to her.

“Mhhm,” she mumbled, “But the results were as expected.” Pidge yawned softly.

Keith smiled softly. “You are a genius after all.”

She poked his cheek. “Stop it! You’re pretty smart yourself, aren’t you? I saw your test scores at the Garrison!”

“Because Shiro asked me to–“ he heard a soft giggle from the door and froze.

Pidge looked though. “Morning Allura,” she greeted her. “You’re up early too. I thought Keith and I would be already back in the hangers before someone else got here.”

“Good morning. It’s great that you get along so well,” she told her but looked ashamed. “I’m so sorry, Keith. I misjudged you again.”

He shrugged. “I knew this would happen again if anyone ever saw my ears,” he told her, “That’s why I keep them hidden.”

“I don’t mind your ears,” she assured him, “I know you aren’t a bad person and neither your blood nor appearance will make you one.” Allura offered Keith a gentle smile. “Can I sit down with you?”

Keith looked at Pidge who just shrugged at him and said, “Your choice. I don’t mind either way.”

“Sure,” Keith told her, “The kitchen is for everyone…”

Allura thanked him softly and sat down a few places away from him. “What did Shiro ask you to do?” she then prompted them to continue their conversation.

“Shiro asked me to study at the Garrison,” he mumbled, “I just went there because I wanted to spend more time with him. Later I fell for the flying sims, but the other subjects? Not so much.” He smiled softly at the memory. “So Shiro pulled me aside and said: Your name means gold, so you better surpass me.”

“Gold?” Allura enquired.

“It was some sort of inside joke he… Shirogane means silver and Kogane means gold,” he explained, looking at the table, “So, Shiro always told me, that I should always do my very best.” He sighed and stared at his hands.

“Kogane?” Allura asked with narrowed eyes. “Like commander Kogane?”

“Who?” Pidge asked. “I don’t think there ever was a commander Kogane on earth. We never covered one at the Garrison.”

“Coran and I have been considering where Keith’s Altean markings are from. Kolivan confirmed that there was no part Altean Galra with the Blades of Marmora at any time. So we figured the Altean part must be from his human parent,” she rambled her explanation. “And commander Kogane would be a possibility. He was at a long time mission outside of our known universe when the war erupted.”

Keith’s eyebrows rose and he looked at Pidge. “I think I just got more alien.”

“That’s sort of cool though,” Pidge told him, “I mean some ancestor of yours was a commander of the Altean forces. No wonder you love flying.” Then she nudged his side. “Don’t look so down, Keith. That’s really cool.”

Keith’s gaze wavered a little. “I always just wanted to be a normal human, Pidge. Hearing that none of my parents is fully human is…” He sighed again and shook his head.

“Human is so boring though,” Pidge argued softly. “If Matt could hear you, he’d cry.” And reached to ruffle Keith’s hair. He yelped softly, but then leaned into her touch. “Can you morph into other species too or just into a human.”

Keith blinked lazily. “What do you want to see?”

“You’d probably murder me if I said Galra, so how about Altean?” she proposed and Keith looked at Allura before closing his eyes. Pidge’s eyes widened when his ears lengthened and violet markings a few shades lighter than his eyes appeared under his eyes. “That is so cool,” she breathed. Keith opened his eyes and looked at her. Pidge stared at his eyes until she realized that even his irises had changed the colour to the same light violet.

“You think so?” he asked and ran his hand over his ear. “Does that look right? I never attempted it before.”

Allura smiled brightly. “You look like an Altean,” she confirmed, “Your morphing ability is impressive. To be able to that good into a species you never tried before… That’s really impressive.”

“I practised morphing 18 years,” Keith joked lightly, “I was bound to get got at it. At times it was all that prevented me from injuries.”

She seemed a little grim at the last bit. “I can’t understand why they hurt you,” she told him, “Humans never had contact with Galra in the first place, so it can’t be misplaced vengeance.”

“Humans get scared easily,” Pidge explained, “And when they are scared they do irrational things.”

“It was just the ears,” Allura argued, “The least intimidating feature of the Galra.”

Keith grinned and looked at Pidge. “Shiro once said that Furries would kill for my ability to have real cat ears and a tail.”

“He knew?!”

“Well, he thought he dreamed,” Keith mumbled, “It was pretty late at night that he saw me after all. He did however say something like: ‘I dreamed you could pick between human ears and cat ears. Furries would kill for that ability.’”

“What are these Furries?” Allura asked, “Are they a subspecies of the humans?”

Pidge looked at Keith. “That one is on you.”

“They are humans,” he mumbled, “But some humans like the aesthetic of dressing up like animals. I think?” He send Pidge a hopeless gaze. “I was trying to pass as normal, I never spend much time on…” He shrugged. “It’s weird someone knows.”

“Morning guys,” Hunk greeted them and stared at Keith. “Woah, you look…”

“Pidge’s request was Altean,” he answered immediately. “Blame her not me.”

“We get to pick how you look?” he asked with narrowed eyes. “That isn’t right. You should look like you want to look.”

Keith shrugged. “I don’t care. You saw my worst, now Pidge gets to pick.”

“We’re living with literal aliens, your Galra ears aren’t that unusual of a sight,” he assured him with a gentle smile. “They are the cutest thing I’ve seen since we left earth. I mean they are even spotted like the ones of baby wild cats.” Keith stared at him. “I am rambling, right.”

“You want to see them?” Keith asked softly.

“That’s not what I’m trying to say,” Hunk mumbled, “I don’t mind seeing them if you’re comfortable with showing them. They are pretty cool, but nobody should ask you to look a certain way in the first place since it’s your body and your choice to present it. I mean we wouldn’t force Pidge in a dress, right? On what grounds can we ask you to look a certain way?”

“Thanks?” Keith said, “That’s really kind?”

Pidge chuckled, “We’re talking about Hunk, Keith. He is the kindness in person.”

He looked almost embarrassed. “I know, just…”

“My family deserves all the kindness they can get,” Pidge told him, raising her index finger. “So you better accept it all.”

“Your family?” Allura asked, “I didn’t know you were related.”

“We aren’t really related,” Pidge answered softly, “It’s just… After all the shitty families he was taken in by Shiro’s while Shiro lived sometime before Kerberus with my family. So we’re basically almost siblings, right?” She smiled brightly and hugged Keith tightly. “So I’ve got three big brothers now.”

Hunk stared but then laughed. “You can’t argue that logic.”

“You better don’t,” Pidge told him and pressed Keith even tighter. “Because I’m gonna defend my family to my last breath.” After another moment, she let slowly go of Keith. “We should start tinkering in the hanger before everybody gets here. Green has been dying to see how you are all morning.”

“Sounds good,” Keith agreed, his ears twitched a little and Allura chuckled.

“Kolivan was right, your human blood doesn’t ring true,” she told him, “We need to find out how old you really are. I’ll ask Coran to translate your time into ours as soon as I see him.”

“What?” Keith asked, “Why?”

“The ears of a grown Altean don’t twitch like that anymore,” she answered and smiled fondly. “My father always said it showed how enthusiastic children are.”

“Alright?” Keith answered and looked to Pidge. “Let’s go, Black and Red want to know what’s up too. Red has been purring nonstop.”

“Purring?” Pidge enquired. “Red?”

“Red has always been louder than Black. Black only purred when… well after you know.” He ruffled his hair and looked at his hands. “Green is rather calm too, isn’t she? Blue seems so talkative, but never with me.”

“She isn’t? Blue was as protective of you as Red was. Lance and I couldn’t even get their barriers down until you were back,” Allura said gently. “The other two dropped their barriers as soon as Pidge realized our error, but we couldn’t find you.”

Keith grinned slightly. “You almost had me a few times.” They blinked in surprise, so he continued. “Black jumped through you once. It felt really odd.”

Pidge shuddered. “Scary. That’s really scary.” She stood up. “Let’s go, Keith.”

He followed her without a complaint.

 

* * *

 

Keith wouldn’t say listening to Pidge rambling about what she was working on was boring, it was just way over his head. He still smiled at her, impressed by the enthusiasm that flew into every action.

But eventually in between her soothing chattering and the rhythmic tapping on the keyboard his eyes just fell shut.

 

Pleasure. Careful familiar bliss. Home.

Keith’s eyes snapped open and he sat. Pidge giggled. Lance smiled.

“Morning Keith, buddy, I didn’t know you could purr,” he greeted him and his hand twitched.

Keith’s ears flattened against his skull. “I normally don’t.”

“You totally should,” Lance argued good-natured, “It’s a sign you’re comfy, right? That you like something?”

“Or that I’m mending my bones, yes.” His gaze settled on Pidge who just shook her head.

“Don’t look at me like I betrayed you. Lance wouldn’t hurt you.” She reached out for him and ruffled his hair, not caring on bit how ridiculous it looked. “I kept an eye out for you.”

“What are you even doing here?” he asked Lance, “You’re never here.”

Lance grinned. “I wanted to apologize – I still want to – but then I saw you sleeping on Pidge’s lap like a kitten and we just ended up petting you?” He scratched his neck. “Sorry, I really should have known better. If there is anything I can do to make it up to you, just tell me, alright?”

“Alright,” Keith said and then narrowed his eyes at Pidge. “Wake me up next time. You aren’t doing me a favour by letting me switch back to this.”

“Didn’t Allura say you’re using energy with keeping these appearances up,” Pidge told him, “Energy you could be spending on getting healthy again. I think I am doing you a favour by letting you be Keith.”

He rolled his eyes. “I got out of the pod, I should be fine.”

Lance’s eyebrows shot up. “You know that the pods don’t actually help with the week of starvation right? It just got rid of the poisoning in your body from it.”

“That’s not the result of starvation,” Keith disagreed. “That’s not drinking for a week. It isn’t the first time I hadn’t had something to eat for a week. I wouldn’t recommend it though.” He dropped back on Pidge’s lap.

“When we get back to earth, you’ll give me the names of your shitty wannabe families,” Lance gritted out, “My dad knows a few guys at the social services who’ll give them hell.”

Keith seemed surprised, but then Pidge added, “You do that, Lance, I’ll get mum to give him a proper home-cooked meal. Shiro’s parents wanted to visit anyway.” Her hands went back to petting Keith’s head, carefully touching his ears.

“You’re insane. I’m fine,” he told them.

“Sure,” Lance said, “If keeping who you are a secret from your friends counts as fine. We’re fine with the way you look. You’re our friend regardless.”

Keith sighed. “What do you want to hear? That every family except Shiro’s hated me? That I never fit in anywhere?” His ears pressed tightly against his skull. “That I fought with Shiro’s parents after I was kicked from the Garrison and don’t know if they’ll even have me back? That I don’t think I’ll have a place anywhere after this war?”

Lance seemed taken aback at his words. “What are you talking about? Of course, they’ll forgive you. You were right after all.” He offered him a soft smile. “And after we won this war, you can pick where you want to go: You’ll always have a place with us or the Blades.”

Keith snorted. “You’ve got your own families to return to and the Blades will be too busy for me.”

She raised her eyebrows. “I thought I made clear that you’ll be welcome with my family and from what Shiro told of your parents they were worried not mad when you left the Garrison – what they thought was your dream – after Shiro disappeared. They’ll probably hug you both so hard you won’t be able to breathe.”

“That would be incredible…” he mumbled, “But I won’t believe it until I see it.”

Pidge pouted lightly. “We won’t disappoint you, Keith.”

He sighed again and closed his eyes. “My whole life is a lie.”

“You’re just being stubborn,” Lance told him and rose to his feet before offering his hand. “I have a lot of siblings, if your parents are stupid, one sibling–“

Pidge narrowed her eyes. “I already called dips. He’s going to be my big brother!”

“Yeah, but a bigger family never did any harm,” he grinned, “We can all be a big happy family! With Allura, Coran and the Blades. It’ll be great!”

Keith snorted and pressed his face against Pidge’s stomach, his body shook with laughter and their eyes met – Pidge and Lance just knew they thought the exact same thing.

 

* * *

 

Having Kolivan on the Castleship was weird at times. At least Keith thought so. He just wanted to get some training, he was fine, really, but Kolivan still watched him like a hawk. Or like a mother their young.

Keith ignored it in favour of kicking the Gladiator to the wall and burying his sword inside the training machine. “Well done,” the Galra told him, “However, you need to train your footwork a little more.”

Keith nodded slightly. “Alright, launch training sequ–“

“After lunch of course,” Kolivan interrupted with narrowed eyes. “Offering your body no rest does more harm than good. What if the Galra Empire attacks after you trained two hours more and didn’t eat?” He went on, but Keith decided not to listen. Instead, he hit the shower and went to the kitchen.

 

* * *

 

Pidge face lit up when he sat down next to her. “We’re thinking of doing a movie night,” she told him, “What do you want to see?”

He blinked and shrugged. “Whatever.”

“Nope,” Lance told him, “We always pick. It’s your turn this time.” He grinned softly. “Some of the movies we have are really similar to ours.”

Keith chewed on his lip. “Do we have… Galra movies?” he asked and played with his food. “I’m a little curious about…”

“Yeah!” Lance told him with a carefree smile, “Of course, Galra movies are the easiest to come by! We have a few that are like Disney movies and seem to be pre-war era too.”

Keith nodded. “Sounds good?”

Hunk’s smile widened. “What are your favourite snacks for movie nights? I have caramel popcorn and nachos with chilli and cheese dip figured out.”

He seemed pensive. “I’m good with both.”

“We’ll have both then,” Pidge decided, her eyes twinkling. “It’ll be a feast.”

Lance laughed. “Says the one who eats most. Leave so cheese dip for us this time!”

She stuck out her tongue. “Never. I’m only sharing with Keith!”

“You gremlin!”

Keith snorted at their antics, but he’d lie if he said he wasn’t fond of them.

 

* * *

 

 

Only when everybody seemed focused on the movie, Keith allowed himself to relax against the pillows of the couch. The movie was 3D without even needing glasses, but nobody else seemed to be blinking about it, so he didn’t blink an eye either and just let himself get caught up in the movie.

The main lead nuzzled his child before putting it down into a crib. Keith’s ears flattened immediately and he bit his lip. Pidge leaned into his side and he relaxed a little more. The Galra gazed a last time at the child before he left the room and it dawned on Keith, that he wasn’t the main lead at all.

The child grew before their eyes, took their first steps, had the first day of school, joint the rebellion. He felt like he sunk into soft fur, a purr in his ears and the smell –Keith’s breath caught.

“That’s Keithek!” he exclaimed softly, startling the other persons.

“It is,” Kolivan agreed, “It said so at the beginning.”

Pidge seemed way too interested. “Really? We can’t read Galran and the castle isn’t exactly providing–“

Kolivan held his hand up. “How do you know then?”

Keith smiled fondly. “I’ve been looking for Keithek – Hero of the Red Panther on earth for years.” He answered, “My mother wanted to name me Keithek, but dad only settled for Keith. She’s been watching Keithek with me all the time, I just–“

“Woa, wait there buddy,” Lance interrupted, “Hero of the Red Panther? Is that a Voltron reference?”

Kolivan nodded for Keith. “Since these movies were produced in the pre-war era where Voltron was still used by the first paladins, they were called Panthers among other names.”

“And then you turned out to be the Paladin of the Red Lion? Your mother’s foresight was insane,” he told him with a grin.

“Then just watch on till Keithek lands on an uninhabited planet and hears a Lion calling,” he shot back with a grin, “Like I heard Blue on earth even though you are her paladin.”

Lance raised his hands. “Just tell me this movie ends with a win for Keithek before we watch your future.”

“It’s a kids movie, of course, it has a happy end,” he answered with an eye roll, “And it’s not my future!”

“I dunno about that…” He winked. “Keithek.”

He didn’t even have time to blink before Keith hit him with a pillow.

 

* * *

 

Keith’s footwork had gotten a lot better. Kolivan could finally see him dropping the bits of human training that kept him back, he could see him accepting the muscles he had avoided earlier this week. He could see his ears twitching in excitement, just lightly, but it was there.

Keith looked light he danced through the movements.

The door opened. “Hey, Keithek!” Lance greeted and ducked under the sword Keith threw at him. “I missed you too. We’re heading out to a space mall, you coming?”

He grumbled something that Kolivan could barely understand before he told Lance, “Just let me shower.”

“Cool,” he answered, grinning, “I’ll tell Hunk and Pidge.”

Keith blinked. “Alright.”

The door opened before Lance reached it and Pidge jumped at him. “You and your freakish long legs,” she complained. “You just want to steal Keith from my family, but you’ve got enough siblings.”

Lance laughed. “You never have enough siblings, Pidge! And Keith is coming with us to the mall.”

She gave Keith thumbs up over Lance’s shoulder as he carried her out of the room and the doors closed.

Kolivan smiled under his mask. “Your mother also liked the book: Keithek – Protector of the Universe. It should be simple enough if you want to learn reading.”

He didn’t miss it when Keith’s ears twitched and he turned around. “In Altean or Galran?”

“Both if you want to.”

He also didn’t miss the soft smile on Keith’s lips when he turned around again. Kolivan ignored how his instincts told him to respond with a purr.

**Author's Note:**

> So, that was my first work in the Voltron fandom!  
> If you like this, Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! It worked out in my head, but writing it down is – as always – a completely different story.  
> And if you like this, you can also check out dudettemal.tumblr.com because there is an ask box for requests and writing prompts!
> 
> Much love,  
> Mal <3


End file.
